The Warrior
by Strider K
Summary: A story about a Terminator with a soul who fell in love with the enemy, and became a hero to those he was made to kill.
1. Default Chapter

The Warrior  
  
By Kevin  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Created by automated factories...  
  
Made for combat....  
  
Programmed to terminate....  
  
His eyes popped open, awaking from the hellish nightmare that began as he slept.  
  
He panted as sweat covered his naked and perfectly built body.  
  
Why me, he wondered. Why have such dreams?  
  
Were the dreams at all?  
  
He got up from his resting place, hugging himself to the chill wouldn't be too bad.  
  
Strange though...he didn't remember ever stopping here to rest.   
  
And another thing was that he didn't feel so cold at all, though it was in December....wait, how did he know it was December? Nothing seems to make sense....  
  
The dark-haired man started walking....just anywhere. He didn't have any place to go, either that or he couldn't remember if he did or not.  
  
He was started suddenly by the sound of gun fire. Machine gun fire.  
  
He looked up towards the hills of waste and decay to see explosions erupting with plasma bullets firing everywhere.  
  
Then he saw humans dressed up like soldiers, then...machines.  
  
PROGRAMMED TO TERMINATE....  
  
He clutched his head, feeling a sharp pain within his mind. What the hell was happening?!  
  
The pain subsided eventually, and he looked back onto the battle.  
  
There were three humans, two men and a woman.  
  
Humans...  
  
He looked down at his hands and touched his face. He looked like one of them. He was human.  
  
Then he noticed the machines....the endoskeleton units.  
  
How did I know what the are, he asked himself again.  
  
His head snapped up again when he heard the piercing scream of one of the human men in pain.   
  
The machines fired at him at him endlessly until his body was completely dismembered.  
  
He felt disgusted with the man's death. Nobody deserved to die like that. But they were machines.  
  
Then he saw the other human male attack one of the endoskeletons, but the machine easily caught him by his throat and ripped off his head.  
  
The woman warrior was left. She was fighting for dear life now.  
  
No...NO!!   
  
Without thinking, he charged the battlefield.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The girl tried to make a hit and run for it, but she tripped over a something and fallen hard on her head, knocking her out.  
  
She would be an easy kill.  
  
The HK's aimed their guns at her, about to pull the trigger...until suddenly there was another life form on their scanners. But it was too late to spot him. Too late for a MACHINE to spot a HUMAN.  
  
The man smashed the HK's head with inhuman strength in his fist.  
  
The rest of the HK's turned to him, ready for their next kill.  
  
The stranger sensed he had been targeted. He lifted up the dead endoskeleton and threw it so hard with perfect accuracy against the closest endoskeleton. The impact caused a reaction and both machine's exploded.  
  
The last three didn't hold up and fired. But the stranger easily dodged the plasma bullets much to their surprises...that is if they had any feelings.  
  
He picked up one of their own guns and fired only three times.  
  
A brief pause, and the machines fell dead....their heads either half blown off or completely gone.  
  
The man stared in shock at what he had done. He knew....he knew how to kill them!  
  
Where did I learn to do all that?  
  
Remembering the girl, he strapped the gun around his shoulder and ran over to her. She was alive, just out cold. Her head was bleeding. Just a small scratch.  
  
He cradled her body in her arms and started on to find some place for her to heal.  
  
He paused suddenly when he saw her. She was...beautiful....and dirty.  
  
Long blond hair tired in a pony tail...her eyes closed so he couldn't tell what color they were.  
  
She looked real young, at least 17 perhaps.  
  
Help. She needs help. But where would he take her?  
  
Without thinking, he walked on with her in his arms and the gun against his back.  
  
-------------------------  
  
He had been strolling down the wastelands for at least a few minutes. No signs of life anywhere.  
  
He looked down at the girl when hearing her moan. She was about to come to. He needed to find help damn it!  
  
"FREEZE!!"  
  
And he stopped when seeing he was surrounded. Human soldiers with guns.  
  
"Don't move unless I say!" a soldier with spiky blond hair sneered at him. Gun ready, the solider approached him.  
  
"She needs help." the stranger spoke. Hey....I can speak!  
  
The soldier looked down at the girl, and frowned. "Shit! Kat!" \He looked back up to the girl's savior. "Where did you find her?"  
  
The man nodded his head behind him. "A few miles back there. She and two others were...fighting machines."  
  
The soldier cursed again. "Her fucking arrogance!" he hissed. Then the soldier noticed something wrong with the picture.  
  
"Hey, where's you clothes?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
The man looked confused. "C-clothes?" he asked like a curious child.   
  
The soldier just stared at him, then sighed. "All right. We're heading back to base! Move out!"  
  
The rest of the gang hurried off, and the soldier turned back to the stranger with the girl he called Kat.  
  
"You. Follow me. We can help her." he spoke more gently.  
  
The stranger nodded and followed after the human soldiers.  
  
-------------------------  
  
When they came inside their hideout, the stranger was startled with the dogs barking in his direction. He was even more startled to see all the people around the area.   
  
They all looked lost, confused. Scared and angry. Starving and...sick.  
  
He froze again when her realized guns were aimed at him. The soldier he followed, he trusted now glared at him with others.  
  
And suddenly the girl was taken out of his arms. He tried to follow after the people who carried her away, but stopped when more guns were aimed at him.  
  
They wanted to hurt him. Why? He looked down at the dogs. Strange creatures they were that made a lot of noise.   
  
Something about them...  
  
The guns no longer on his mind, he bent down to the dogs and slowly reached his hand out.  
  
The dogs stopped barking for a moment, sniffing his hand. They were calm at the moment. He smiled and scratched their heads gently. He knew they appreciated it.  
  
"What the hell are you?" he heard the soldier mutter.  
  
"What's going on here?" he heard another voice and looked up to see a tall man in his early fourties, with a small scar running down the side of his left eye.  
  
ENEMY...ENEMY!!   
  
No!! Not enemy! Shut up!  
  
"The dogs were barking." The man looked to the soldier who brought him and the girl here. "And who the hell is this and where are his clothes?" "We just found him, sir." the soldier replied.  
  
"He's a Terminator, sir!" a black soldier exclaimed. "He had Private Simmons, sir, and killed the other two from Phoenix unit, sir!"  
  
The man looked to him. That moment, the man saw something different from any of the looks he had been receiving that day. A look of recognition. Of respect.  
  
"Weapons down." he ordered.  
  
They all hesitated.  
  
"Now." he spoke in a more demanding tone. They all dropped arms, and their leader walked up to him.  
  
That moment, their leader studied him again.  
  
"What's your name, son?" he asked.  
  
Name?  
  
"I....don't have a name."  
  
The leader nodded his head. "Do you know how old you are?"  
  
The stranger shook his head.  
  
"He looks like he's in his early twenties, sir." the soldier spoke.  
  
The leader nodded again, then put his hand on the stranger's shoulder. "Come with me. We'll get you fixed up and dressed."  
  
"Wait. The girl...?" the stranger tried to go in the direction of where they took the girl he saved.  
  
"She'll be fine." the leader reassured him. "Now come on. We don't want you to get a cold now."   
  
-------------------------  
  
She opened her eyes. The light shined in her eyes.  
  
She lifted herself up on the bed, but felt a strong hand hold her down.  
  
"Easy there, Kat."  
  
"Reese?" Her vision becoming clearer, she saw her friend who was like a brother to her sitting next to the bed.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. Then she realized she was in the medical room. "Did you guys find us?"  
  
Kyle shook his head. "Let's just say you had a guardian angel back there." he managed a small smile.  
  
But she didn't smile. She rubbed her head, then sat up on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Damn angel should've left me there. I would've died with Antony and Barret." she hissed.  
  
Private Katherine "Kat" Simmons. A spitting image of Sarah Conner, the legend. She also had taken on her personal traits. A bad attitude of a warrior woman. Love, compassion. Never really known to her. All there was...anger, pain, and sadness. She was cold, and from the elders' stories, most girls her age were fun loving and looking for a good time.  
  
Whenever Kat heard that, she would laugh and say the women back then were weak and stupid.  
  
"You were suppose to meet me back at the rendevue point." Reese looked at her sternly. "You disobeyed a direct order."  
  
"If those metal-heads pinpointed our location, we would all be dead. We lured them away..." Kat began to defend herself, but Reese interrupted her.  
  
"You DISOBEYED a direct ORDER!" he told her more sternly.  
  
She looked away in anger.  
  
"Just be glad John isn't here to ring your neck." Reese told her.  
  
She snorted. "Then maybe I should've died back their with my friends." she said dryly.  
  
That hurt him. It would heard General Conner to hear that as well.  
  
Reese hung his head and sighed. She was just so difficult.  
  
"Well, at least you're okay." he smiled. "That's good."  
  
Seeing she didn't reply, he gave up talking to her and got up to leave.  
  
"Kyle?" she called to him before he left.  
  
Kyle turned back to her.   
  
"Who was it that saved me?" she asked curious.  
  
He chuckled softly and sat back in the chair next to the medical bed.  
  
"You sure you're ready for this?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm ready for anything." she told him. And she was right.  
  
"....It was a Terminator, Kat. One of their own saved you." he admitted after pausing for a moment.  
  
And her eyes went wide as could be.  
  
"Terminator?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kyle nodded. "We found him naked with you in his arms and one of HK's guns. Must be malfunctioning or something, because he seems to be...non-violent." Kyle laughed at the next part. "Your knight in shining armor underneath his skin, eh?"  
  
"Shut up!" she hissed at him before stomping out of the room. Kyle only laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, made a few corrections in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Thank you." he told the soldier who handed him a cup of warm tea. The soldier was very surprised the a terminator would say thank you.  
  
The soldier nodded and left the office room. John watched with amazement as the being was actually drinking the tea. "I didn't know you bucketheads could drink."  
  
He looked up at Connor confused. "Don't all humans drink?" Conner smirked and shook his head yes. "But not you."  
  
"But...I'm human like you." the warrior said. "No." Connor told him. "Well, in the outside you are."  
  
Confused was all the warrior was. What exactly did this soldier mean on the outside? John sighed and grabbed something from the side of his room, then placed it down on his desk in front of Kat's savior.   
  
"Do you know what this is?" Connor asked.  
  
The warrior paused. A polished head of an endoskeleton with the eyes missing and its teeth. "I killed a few of these when they were attacking the girl."  
  
"They're called Endoskeletons. They're HKs, Hunter-Killers. What you're looking at is...what's underneath your skin."   
  
Connor nearly jumped ten feet in the air when the endoskull was crushed in the warrior's bare hands. That was his trophy too. Oh well, he could always get a new one.  
  
What came next though could never prepare him even by the time when his mother trained him to be a full-blooded combat soldier. This amnesiac terminator....he was crying.  
  
"What am I?" he asked with the tears falling down his cheeks. "Am I human? Am I machine?! TELL ME!!" His head fell in his hands. "What....am....I?"  
  
Connor just watched him like a sobbing child. And he couldn't help but feel sorry. A terminator, and he felt sorry for it.  
  
But perhaps learning about what he really was is a good thing. If he did remember, then he would probably be like the others and kill without emotion and remorse. That was what a terminator was created for.  
  
But this one...maybe he was different from the rest. Maybe....  
  
John put his hand on the warrior's shoulder, and the warrior looked up. "Listen, we can help you remember. But you're going to have to trust us." Connor looked down at the warrior. "Can you do that?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
They all watched the cyborg lay down on the bed as the scanning began. Soon, his entire inside would be revealed up on the monitor. Connor leaned over to the computer programmer. "Be careful with him. We don't want to kill him now."  
  
"Yes, sir." the programmer nodded.  
  
Another presence stood right by Connor. Kat had heard about the X-Ray scanning of the terminator that saved her and decided to see just what was inside her savior.  
  
"How's your head?" John asked as he examined the bandage on her temple.  
  
"It's fine." Kat told him. "Why is he still here?"  
  
"Because I owe him for saving your life." Connor looked back to the terminator. "You really scared me, Katherine."  
  
Kat hung her head. "I thought I was doing what was best."  
  
"We have powerful defenses that could have stopped that small group of HKs." Connor reminded her.   
  
"But they would have sent out a signal to the others, pinpointing our base. If I hadn't lead them away, we would all be dead, and Antony and Berret's deaths would be in vain!" Kat shot back.  
  
Connor fell silent at that and sighed as he looked away from Kat. No matter how much he didn't want to believe it, she was right. They would all be dead by now if it wasn't for her.   
  
But if they were starting to figure out the base, then the machines were getting close to winning this war.  
  
"I'm just glad you're ok, Private." Connor told her softly.  
  
Kat closed her eyes as she kicked herself. John Connor had always been like a father to her. Her parents were killed by the machines, and John and his wife Kate Brewster-Connor took her in as their own when nobody else would  
  
She never meant to get angry at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." she whispered.  
  
Connor shook his head. "Don't be. You were doing what you thought was best, and we're all thankful for that. Just be careful next time. We've lost a lot of good people in this war. Kate would die if anything were to happen to you."  
  
Kat looked up at the rebel leader. A man who had grown up way too fast, who never got to experience the fun of childhood because he was always being chased down by assassins of the machines or just running from his nightmares about the war. Most of all, he was the only father she ever had.  
  
"Yes, sir." she reassured him.  
  
"Holy shit!" the programmer gasped. Kat and John turned to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Take a look at this." the programmer scooted over so that both could see the monitors.  
  
Pictures of the terminator's inside...only, his was more different than any other unit they came across.  
  
"What the hell...?"   
  
"It's not only that, sir. The readings of our boy here, they're off the charts!"   
  
Kat looked to both John and the programmer. "Okay, I believe I speak for everyone here when I ask, what the HELL does this all mean?"  
  
John looked up to the warrior laying on the observatory bed.   
  
"It means....your Superman over here darlin' is a T-X unit. We've actually found one." 


End file.
